deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast (Disney) VS Beast (Marvel)
Description Two Humans , Turned into Monsters and shunned by society , who comes out on top Interlude Wiz: They were both humans with unusual characteristics , but were turned into Hairy beasts and Shunned by society. Boomstick: And really good at kicking the crap out of anyone who annoys them or their loved ones , Like Beast from Disney a selfish prince turned hideou. Wiz: And Beast from Marvel, the hairy blue member of the X-Men Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaprons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle ! Beast (Disney) Wiz: Their once was a young prince who was selfish ,spoiled and unkind , but one Christmas Night his world changed forever. '''Boomstick: A old woman disgused as fairy gave the prince a final chance to redeem himself but when he refused to shelter the poor woman she transformed him into a hideous beast , and he locked himself away from human eyes. Wiz: If Beast did not fall in love by the time he was sixteen years of age he would remain in his cursed form forever , he was timed by a rose during this time. Boomstick: Eventually an old Man called Maurice who was on his travels got lost And ended up in the Beast's castle and was locked up by him, poor guy. Wiz: Eventually Maurice's beautiful daughter ,Belle came to rescue her father , and offered to live with the Beast in return for her Father's release , he accepted this as the rose began to drop its petals. Boomstick: Beast is Strong he can toss wooden furniture across a room easily , throw men with considerably ease and survive being shot by arrows and hold his own against a pack of wolves , man he's strong. Wiz: Beast is also extremely stealthy , as he was able to surprise Bell twice and has advanced Healing able to recover from wounds in about two days. Boomstick: Beast has incredibly sharp teeth and claws which he can use against a foe however these can easily get caught up in objects so they aren't the best method for combat. Wiz: After falling in love with Belle , everything was going well for the Beast until Belle's lover Gaston invaded the castle and mortally wounded the beast , but then falling to his death , as he died the Beast transformed back into a man just as the final petal fell , now filled with kindness and happiness he and Belle lived happily ever after. Boomstick: ' Boomstick with a tissue , begins to cry into it , but hides it as Wiz looks at him ' , Huh what you didn't see anything um Eventhough Beast can be killed if he gets abused enough he is still a powerful being you don't want to mess with. Belle " Who are you ? " Beast " The master of this castle " Beast (Marvel) Wiz: Some people are born great , while others have greatness thrust upon them. Boomstick: For Hank McCoy he was an exception to the phrase , he was born with Monkey hands and feet , that must have been tough on Mummy McCoy ! Wiz: Hank managed to hide his mutation for a while , but was eventually found out and expelled from school , abandoned by his parents and left on his own. Boomstick: But thankful the Bold leader of the X-Men showed up and recruited Hank into the team. Wiz: Now in a place he could call home and use his enhanced strength and speed to the best of his ability without be critisized , Hank was happy , but eventually decided to go back to school to get some degrees. Boomstick: After completing his degree , Hank came up with a potion that would temporarily rid him of his Mutant powers , turns out it did the opposite giving Hank a complete makeover. Wiz: But in despite of all this , the form did have some upsides , Beast could now easily lift Ten tons and run up to forty miles per hour , and use his claws to grip onto to surfaces and swing about. Boomstick: Beast used to be completely bulletproof, but this Healing ability was dramatically decreased to Beast healing from minor wounds in a couple of hours by Quasimodo , also Beast is unable to replace organs or limbs with the healing factor , meaning it is pretty useless if he gets badly wounded. Wiz: Beast is pretty powerful, he can survive hits from the Juggernaut , obliterate a tank with his bear hands and once lifted a sixty tonne tree , however while he didn't lift the entire tree of the ground it is still an impressive feat. Boomstick: However, Beast prefers not to fight unless absolutely necessary and prefers to use brain over brawn , and prefers to stand back and come up with amazing strategy's while his allies beat the heck out of the opponent. Wiz: While Beast is a fairly skilled and ferocious fighter , this strategy often lands him into trouble, more often than it gets him out of it , and due to his lack of fighting experience his lack of options means he can be quickly overwhelmed and overpowered by an opponent. Boomstick: Even though Beast would rather be sitting down reading some Shakespeare , he is still an expert at fighting and this is one hairy beast that is not to be annoyed trust me. : Beast " I'm not your X-Man Professor... I'm my own man! Leave me alone! " :: Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death battle Death Battle It was a snowy day in the forest the Beast was in his castle and was miserable as Bell had left to find her father Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the library Beast walked to the library and saw Beast reading a book M Beast : Hello there I was just reading your interesting library books they are truly fascinating D Beast: What are you doing here this is my house go I'm having a bad day M Beast: Ok pal just after I've finished this chapter D Beast: Uggh Rarhh D Beast throws a chair at M Beast knocking him to the ground he then stands up and walks towards D Beast M Beast: Wow mate you have some serious anger issues I'm going to have to put you into place Fight! M Beast lunges at D Beast who grabs his leg and slams him into the floor Hank gets back up and slashes Beast with his claws then throws him into a shelf D Beast throws a table at his foe but Hank slashes it in half with his claws D a Beast then charges into M Beast and tries to punch him but Hank dodges and kicks Beast in the gut Beast then responds by slashing Hank across the back and throwing him into the door And the two clash on the banisters and exchange punches and kicks M Beast: I don't want to fight you D Beast: You invaded my house I had no choice D Beast then uppercuts M Beast who bites D beast's arm and knocks him across the Banister M Beast then grabs a chandelier and swings into D Beast knocking him into a dark room Suddenly M a Beast tries to find D Beast but is unable to do so M Beast: Where are you? D Beast: Right here D Beast suddenly Rams into M Beast and stabs him in the side with his horn and slashes him across the gut M beast then headbutts D Beast and knocks him onto the staircase M Beast leaps onto the staircase only to be met with a kick to the face from D Beast M Beast punches him but suddenly D Beast grabs a sofa and throws it at Beast knocking him down the staircase and landing at the bottom in a heap D Beast: Let's finish this M Beast: I'm warning you this is Your last chance to back down D Beast: No I won't back down D Beast attempts to bite M Beast who slashes him and grapples Beast throwing him to the ground the two then leap at each other as they fight and start biting and slashing each other the two continue to clash on the stairs and reach the top of the stairs D Beast begins to pant and gasp and M Beast continues Punching him Suddenly knocking him back into a window M Beast then leaps at D Beast and the two crash through the window and into the snowy ground with a thud D Beast lies on the ground knocked out and gasping for breath Hank stands up and walks over to D Beast M Beast: Oh no what have i done M Beast brings in D Beast's limp body from the cold and lays him on a bed as D Beast dies M Beast then leaves the castle head laid low K.O! Results Boomstick: Beast no you were my favourite Disney character ''' Wiz: Beast may be pretty Strong and agile but Hank outclasses him in a lot of categories making this a fairly easy win for him '''Boomstick: D Beast may have beaten Gaston and a pack of wolves but both of those times he was badly injured and would have died if Belle hadn't have saved him while M Beast has survived hits from the Juggernaut and survived easily Wiz: And while M Beast was holding back D Beast was unleashing his full fury on him and as soon as M Beast attacked D Beast with full force he Couldn't last that long 'Boomstick: M beast has also had more experience fighting while D Beast rarely ever fights and has spent most of time mopping in his castle ' Wiz: M Beast also has also mastered his abilities to the full and use of acrobatics enabled him to to move around D Beast and finish him 'Boomstick: And while D Beast's stealth kept him in the fight M Beast's intelligence and strength Ultimately defeated him looks like Disney Beast just couldn't keep up ' Wiz: The Winner is Beast from Marvel Advantages and Disadvantages Marvel Beast: Winner + Pretty much everything - Struggled against Disney Beast's stealth and held back Disney Beast: Loser + Stealth allowed him to temporarily overwhelm Marvel Beast - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Beast ((Disney)) VS Beast ((Marvel)) )? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles